


just let me adore you

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Super Self Indulgent Writing Ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: In the dull halogen light that seeps through the shadowed rain-streaked windows, Geralt presses their bodies close together and Jaskier thinks he must have fallen in love with a god.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ridiculously self-indulgent? Yes. Do I regret it? No, never.

Strong hands grab him by the waist and he goes unopposed. Heated skin skidding on Geralt's leather seats as he spreads his legs wider to allow the other man into the cradle of his hips. In the dull halogen light that seeps through the shadowed rain-streaked windows, Geralt presses their bodies close together and Jaskier thinks he must have fallen in love with a god.

He touches because he can. Fingers running through bleached silver hair, baring his neck when soft lips brush lingering kisses to his pulse point, tongue laving a worshipful path to the base of his throat. Jaskier sobs, crossing his ankles at the small of Geralt's back. He feels like his entire being coming alive. Every neuron and synapse firing on all cylinders. 

His cockhead rubs up against the rough inseam of Geralt's jeans and he chokes back a scream, mouth parted around the ghost of his lover's name as he unravels.

It's too much and too little at the same time.

Jaskier tilts his head, words failing him when he blinks out the tears in his eyes. Geralt leans in and kisses him as if to say that he knows, that he always knows even when it makes no sense to either one of them. Geralt tastes like smoke and promises of ending this night in the comfort of a real bed, in their room, in a house and a home they built for the two of them. But for now, it is tongues to teeth, lips to lips, breath shared, wordless and shapeless sounds pass in the scant space between each pass of desire. 

Jaskier lets himself be held down by the weight of a body that sees too many scrapes and hardship for one lifetime. He holds on to Geralt and does not let go. 

The languid kisses eventually draw a sigh out of him. Fingers in silver tug gently and he arches off the leather in time for Geralt to pull back just enough for their eyes to meet. There is a question in those eyes that has Jaskier smiling sweet and sly.

Soft drizzle begins to give way to heavy showers that send a thousand dripping shadows through the heat fogged windows and Jaskier unfurls himself to roll them around - Geralt seated and Jaskier on his lap. He unzips the front of his jeans with practised fingers, waiting for Geralt to raise his hips, slipping his touch between cloth and skin, drawing him out. 

Geralt was made for this, Jaskier thinks in some distant part of his mind. Geralt was made for me to worship like this, his heart sings as he folds himself to his knees, squeezing himself between thick thighs. Looking up, his heart skips and stutters at the way Geralt is watching him. Lust dark eyes unguarded and soft with affection.

A large calloused hand shapes itself on his jaw. He lets himself nuzzle into the touch. Before long there is an instructing pressure on the corner of his mouth. Smiling, he licks his lips, and makes his mouth in a shape of worshipful adoration around Geralt, taking him in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
